Valentine's Day Plans Gone Wrong
by sjt1988
Summary: Rose makes plans with her cousins but when they get dates, can somethng good come her way.


**Valentine's Day Plans Gone Wrong**

Rose POV…

"Is it me or did the school throw up pink and red and decorate the halls." My cousin, Roxanne said as she took a seat at the table where I was sitting with my cousins, Lily and Lucy. We were in the library studying. Roxanne took out her books of her bag.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "And what makes it worse is all the couples looking all lovely dovey. It makes me want to vomit." She pushed up her glasses so we could see her green eyes. They went well with her red hair. Valentine's Day was a week away and none of us had someone to celebrate with. It wasn't that we weren't beautiful but guys were scared of us for some reason.

"I know what you mean." Lily tucked her red hair behind her ear. She rolled her brown eyes. "You can't go anywhere without walking into one of them."

That when it came to me. "Since we don't have anybody this year, why don't we spend the day together? We could spend it in the head common room. We could read those girly magazines and do the quizzes. Give each other a makeover." I could see smiles from all of them.

"That is great idea but how are you going to get the Head Boy out of there." Roxanne asked. There was a mischievous look in her brown eyes. Her black hair was plait down hair back.

"I can deal with Scorpius." I gave a wicked smile. They all gave me looks like they wanted to know what I was going to do with him. "So is it a plan?" I asked. They nodded.

"Sounds great, Rose." Lucy said. Everyone went back to their books with smiles on their faces. I knew they were thinking about Valentine's Day.

Feb 14th

Two days later, I got Scorpius to be away from the common room for Valentine's Day. I was making my way to Charms, thinking about talking to the house elves for junk food, when Roxanne called out my name.

"Rose." I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey, Roxanne," I said. "I was thinking we could get the house elves to bring us junk food for our party." Roxanne looked pass my shoulder.

"About that," She smiled and looked back at me. "Thomas Jordan asked me out for that day. I was wondering if you won't mind if I went out with him instead of going to your place."

I didn't know what to say because I thought that they wanted this. I didn't think that someone would ask them out a few days before February fourteenth. I looked at Roxanne's face and knew I couldn't tell her what I wanted. She looked so happy that Thomas finally asked her out. "That's fine. Go and have fun with Thomas." Roxanne hugged me.

"Thank you. You are the best." She started for her class.

"Make sure you tell me all the juicy details." I yelled after her. She turned back and waved me off. I laughed. At least Lucy and Lily will still becoming. After Charms I'll make my way to the kitchen and talk to the house elves.

Feb 14th

A day later I was coming out of the secret passageway that leads to Hogsmeade when Lucy found me. "Rose where have you been. I have been looking for you for an hour."

"Sorry, I was out getting the magazines for Saturday." I showed her the bag.

"Rose, I don't think I'm going to make it." Lucy gave me a weak smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Lorcan Scamander is taking me for a picnic." It looked like she was sorry but couldn't help but be happy that Lorcan asked her out. I knew she had a crush on him for a while.

I smiled. "That's great, have fun." I hugged her.

"Thank you, Rose." Lucy left with the biggest smile. I shook my head; at least Lily will be there. Lily and I can have fun with just the two of us.

Feb 14th

That night at dinner I took a seat across from Lily, she was sitting with Eric Wood. I started to put food on my plate as I looked between them. There was something going on but they weren't saying anything. I took a bit of the meat pie before saying something. "It looks like it going to be just the two of us Saturday because Roxanne and Lucy got dates for Valentine's." Lily traded a look with Eric. Lily turned back to me with a sorry smile on. "No, not you too," I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Rose but Eric asked me to go riding brooms with him." Lily smiled. I threw a dirty look to Eric because this was his entire fault. Eric was going to say something but instead turn to Lily, whispered in her ear, and got up to walk away. "Rose I'm really sorry about Saturday but I'd really wanted to go out with Eric."

"Don't worry about it." I waved it off. "Just make sure you are going to have fun and tell me everything later." Lily smiled.

"Maybe we could do something next Saturday and Roxanne and Lucy can tell us about their dates too." Lily explained.

"Alright but let Roxanne and Lucy know," I gave her an evil smile. "What does Eric mean by riding brooms?" Lily threw a dinner roll at me.

"Rose," Lily laughed. "Stop thinking about dirty things," I threw my arms in defeat.

"Alright, I'll try."

Feb 14th

"Well, Snowball it looks like it just the two of us today." I told my cat, who was lying on the bed sleeping. She opened one to look at me before going back to sleep. I sighed and looked out the window, it was snowing. "The good thing is Scorpius is going to be gone and we can spend the day in our pajamas and eat chocolate all day." Snowball let out a yawn and moves around to find a better place to sleep.

I get out of bed, slip on my slippers, and head for the door. I made my way down the stairs. I was looking at the stairs or I would have seen that Scorpius was standing in the common room with tulip in his hand. I get downstairs and finally see Scorpius standing there. I gasped and cover my mouth with my hands. I feel tears pooling in my eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Rose," Scorpius holds out the tulip. The tulip is closed and pink in color. I took it from him.

"Thank you, Scorpius," I touch the petals. I look in his grey eyes, he was nervous. "How did you know?" I asked. He gives me a crocked smile and wiped his hands on his pants.

"I had it all plan. You helped out a lot," I gave him questionably look. "You telling me that you were planning to have a girl's day with your cousins. I found out who your cousins like and helped them plan today for them, for some reason they liked your cousins too and didn't know how to ask them." As Scorpius was telling me this he was coming closer to me. "Your cousins didn't take long before saying yes but they felt bad that they had to cancel on you. I caught them and told them what I had planned for you."

"What do you have planned?" I asked somehow because he was really close to me. I could see there were green flecks in his eyes. His blond hair was pushed back.

"To tell you that I love you and show how much I do," He put my hair behind my ear. "Did I ever tell you how I love your red curly hair?" I shook my head no. He took my hand and led me to the couch in the common room. We took a seat on the couch.

"Tell me how much you love me?" I asked. Scorpius nodded.

"I love the way your hair grows ten times longer during exam week, the way you bit your bottom lip when you are looking for an answer. When you yelling at younger brother when he does something wrong, rolling your eyes at someone when they say stupid in class, you care about the ink spots on your homework. Most of all I love the half smile you gave me when you know what I'm thinking about. " After he tells me, he leaned forward and kissed me. It was a quick kiss. "Go out with me and we can see where this goes."

I never had a boy confess his love for me before. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I was going to say yes to Scorpius. "Yes, that would be great." Scorpius went and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and have a great Valentine's Day with yourself or with your boyfriend or girlfriend or whoever you want.-sjt **


End file.
